


Beautiful

by CapsfavGirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Child Neglect, Intersex, M/M, Roy is a great partner, Self-Acceptance, Understanding Uncle, talk of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Wally has a hard time excepting himself and the one he wants. Roy helps him.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm denied my tablet and previous works. I write a ton on paper and flood my acct. Hope you enjoy. I also didn't tag underage as seventeen is the age of consent in most areas of the US

Wally had always known he'd been attracted to boys, he also knew he was enough of a freak without adding to it. Soon he realized he could get away with flirting with guys so long as he flirted just as enthusiastically with girls. Everyone, his closest friends included just accepted it as a Wally quirk. There was, however, one person, the first person that made him realize his sexual leanings, that he never dared proposition. Afraid the move would be dismissed with disgust or worse reciprocated and himself unable to further it, which would shatter him.

When Wally turned seventeen it was no surprise his parents didn't bat an eye. What was a surprise was being called to Mount Justice for a party. He was delighted that most of his friends had gathered to celebrate. When the Zeta Tube announce B-06 Red Arrow he beamed at the older redhead, "You made it," he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. The answering wink caused his heart to race.

Roy only nodded throwing the younger redhead a wink. Keeping his features schooled, while inwardly he swelled at seeing his friend so happy. He wouldn't have missed this day for anything in the world. Wally was one of his best friends and he loved seeing him so happy. Pride burned in his chest that he could earn such a smile from the speedster.

Feeling flushed he gestured to the five-tiered cake, "Did you see the epic birthday cake Meg made for me," throwing his arm over her shoulder he pulled her in closely, "Not only is she a total babe but she can bake like a pro. The complete package," he laughed at her blush. Noticing Connor bristle slightly he ran a hand slowly over the large red "S" as he batted his lashes, "Don't be jealous Supey, I could never compare to a super stud like you,"

Everyone laughed as the half Kryptonian became flustered. 

Red Arrow watched as Wally flirted his way around the room, noting how the teen's eyes would occasionally travel over his body, lingering on the well-defined arms. Stretching to flex the muscles never failed to draw the green eyes back to him. It didn't pass his observation that he was the only one omitted from the playful advances of the speedster.

For the most part, he stood on the outskirts of the party. Trying to keep distance between Artemis and himself, thus keeping the peace. Wally was one of the few reasons he would tolerate being in the same room with her. He knew they were friends so did his best to ignore her. It worked until she chose to engage him that is. 

"Are you gonna get in on this birthday pic? Or you gonna stand over there pretending not to be a loser," she challenged.

His jaw tightened, before his eyes traveled to Wally's seeing the anxious glint in them. "Don't be mad because I can fire arrows faster than you...or your fake uncle," he snapped back, the tone just light enough to pass for taunting. Smugly he came to a crouch, curling an arm around Wally's back his hand resting on his ribs.

The younger redhead emitted a small, undignified squeak. This earned him a raised brow, "Dude you know I'm ticklish," he defended, his cheeks dusted rosy red, darkening his freckles. The calloused had stilled over the toned pec taking in the racing heart.

After the picture, the team demolished the cake. Wally and Connor doing the most damage to it. When there was nothing left but crumbs the group settled on watching the latest horror flick. When it came to the scene where the clown was waiting in the closet for the boy, Wally got up to grab a pillow from his room. Hoping no one would see him sneaking away at that moment, someone did, however. Making his way down the hall he didn't notice the archer coming up behind him.

Roy pulled him back, flipping him so he was pressed against the wall his head bracketed by his strong forearms, "So I notice I'm the only one that you refuse to come on to. What's the matter Walls, not good enough for you," his mouth ghosting over the furiously blushing speedster. 

"Didn't realize you were so desperate for my attention, Red," he shot back breathily.

Sapphire eyes gleamed predatorily, "Maybe I'm just jealous cause I want you all to myself," 

Kid Flash's mind screamed for him to stop, but having the one man he had always wanted, awakened desire in him and it was ravenous. Flicking his tongue out he tasted the lips he had fantasized about for time out of mind. 

That was all the encouragement the nineteen-year-old needed. Sealing his mouth hotly over the eager teen's. His tongue thrusted into Wally's mapping it out. A low growl issued from deep in his throat as he pulled away for a breath. Gripping the brilliant red hair, he kissed harder allowing the younger teen fuck his tongue into his own mouth.

The speedster's body quivered, the archer the only thing holding him up. Head swimming with lust, Wally gripped the stubbled jaw. Alarm came crashing over him as Roy tried to ease his thigh between his jean-clad legs. He pushed the older teen away harshly, "Stop," he gasped face turned away.

Red brows drew together in confusion as he pulled back. "I thought this is what you wanted,"

"No," Wally hugged himself tightly, "I...I can't. I'm not...not normal," he stammered glaring at the ground.

Crouching to meet the dulled green eyes, "Hey it's okay for you to want this. It doesn't mean you're not normal," he tried. The sadness pouring out of the teen forced him to drop his own gaze. Straightening up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...," he carefully wiped the hurt from his face becoming neutral, "I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again," he promised. 

The finality of the words clawed at Wally's heart. He wanted to fall into the strong arms to be reassured. Watching Roy make his way back down the hall, he closed his eyes against the sight. It was worse for him now knowing the attraction had been mutual. He had been perfectly happy with his little impossible fantasy, now it was a heartbreaking impossible reality. He knew to his core he was a freak and if he allowed Roy to go further he would know it too. He did the only thing he could think of, he ran. Speeding away from his friends to a family that didn't care enough to wish him a happy birthday. 

Roy stood, angry with himself for hurting his best friend. Rejection coursed through him. Of course, Wally didn't want someone like him, some broken, track marked ex-junkie. He knew he had to fix this, better to have Wally as a friend than not in his life at all.

Later in the week, Wally was in Phys. Ed when the familiar ache started low in his abdomen. "Crap, crap, CRAP," he thought as the whistle blew. 

"All right guys hit the showers," the coach yelled across the soccer field.

Dread seeped into his chest, "God no," hanging back until everyone else had filed in. Pulling his clothes from the locker he searched, futilely for what he needed. Taking the furthest stall in the corner, he washed up quickly hoping no one would notice. He was mentally kicking himself for not being ready. 

Unfortunately, for him, one of the seniors in his class saw the red running down from the lower half of the stall. Disgust twisted his features as he drew it to the attention of two of his friends. Fortunately for Wally, the coach stepped in at that moment demanding everyone finish up. He kicked out the already dressed trio before they could act. Having believed he escaped notice he finished up and rushed out to catch his bus as the final bell rang. 

As soon as his bus had pulled away from his stop, an old car swerved in front of him where he was crossing the street. Four seniors jumped out led by the one from the locker room, "What the fuck does your tranny ass think you're doing you freak," the larger teen shouted at him.

The teen froze while the group fanned out around him. Tightening his grip on the backpack straps, he forced himself to calm. "Come on Jake, I'm just tryna get home, man," he managed to keep his voice level.

"Nasty freak leaking your fucking period blood all over the boy's shower room," the bully snarled in disgust.

Wally so focused on him and what he had just said, failed to see another kid coming up from behind him until he was shoved savagely into Jake, teeth rattling. He could speed away, he could fight (Dinah and Robin had trained him well enough) but he was stuck in terror at being discovered. Stars burst across his field of vision as a punch rocked his head backward. In minutes he was curled up on the ground, trying to protect his head from the kicks and punches. Part of him whispering that they were right to do this because he was a freak. Suddenly, there were cries of pain, punctuated by meaty thuds.

Roy had pulled up to Wally's house, his bike rumbling lowly until he cut the engine. Pulling off his helmet he heard the cries of pain, drawing his attention to the car partially obscuring the street. Recognizing the distressed voice he raced over, eyes filled with cold hatred. He grabbed the biggest attacker first, slamming his fist into his jaw with bone-breaking force. He brought him down with a knee to the sternum quickly before throwing him to the ground. The other three turned on him and he easily ducked a jab grabbing the extended arm, bringing an open palm to the elbow, snapping it. At the same time, he landed a powerful kick to another's ribs. As he discarded the guy with the broken arm, he approached the doubled over bully viciously clutching his hair as he brought his knee to the boy's face breaking his nose. Finally, it was him and Jake the one who had started this all. The teen's eyes were wide and frightened "You're defending a fucking freak," he sputtered, disgust still flavoring his words.

Red Arrow rapidly closed the distance, kicking his knee out with a sharp snap of bone. Catching Jake by his throat, "You ever touch him again and I will fucking kill you," his words a deadly promise as his powerful hand closed over the throat. Loosening his grip slightly he drew back before he started punching him, ignoring the stinging pain in his knuckles.

"Red," the word barely audible. Wally knew he had to stop him, knew only too well the amount of damage he was capable of. "Roy," he tried again.

Discarding the bully he rushed over to his friend, "I'm here, I'm here," he soothed taking the speedster's hand, "You okay," his tone gentle as he checked him over. There was a large red stain on the crotch of Wally's jeans, believing it meant a great deal of damage had been done. Angrily he glared at the group, but Wally clung to him.

"Take me home," he pleaded.

"Sure thing, Walls," he had just scooped him in his arms, holding him protectivly close when the police cars pulled up.

"Hands on your head, Kid," they demanded.

"Fuck," he spat, holding his friend momentarily closer before complying. He knew he wouldn't be doing Wally any favors by fighting right now.

Wally spent a few hours in the emergency room. Roy spent the night in jail. Wally's attackers would spend several weeks in the hospital. Barry had posted Roy's bail, informing him that Wally didn't want to see him.

"Why the hell not," he demanded.

Sighing heavily, "Just give him some time, Roy. I'm gonna talk to the cops. Several people witnessed them jumping Wally. There's a good chance you won't face charges," He felt for both of them. Wally's secret was not for him to tell though and he would never betray his nephew's trust. Barry genuinely hoped Roy was as understanding as he seemed to be. His nephew deserved to be loved by someone who would do anything to protect him, who wouldn't be ashamed of him. Then maybe just maybe the teen could learn to love himself.

"I don't give a shit about charges," the archer snarled.

Barry shook him sharply, "Listen to me, Wally is fine, but he will talk to you when he is ready. There's something...," pinching his brow, "He will tell you in his own time,"  
So Roy left ignoring the urgent need to speak to Wally, to hold him and know he was safe. 

He returned to Blue Valley a few weeks later in the company of Oliver Queen. Rocky their relationship might be but Green Arrow didn't suffer bigots. His attorney met them in the courtroom. The judge was kind enough given the amount of damage he had dealt out. Luckily only one of them was seventeen, but just barely. The overheard death threat was the only truly negative point. As such he was only ordered to cover half of the medical expenses since they had been the ones to instigate the attack and thus were at least partially responsible.

"Come on, let's get out of this hick town," Oliver grumbled feeling Roy had been just in his actions. He cut the check to the clerk with barely a glance.

"I gotta make a stop first," the teen insisted.

Throwing his head back, "Fine but try not to get thrown in jail again," he shook his head as they paid to get his motorcycle out of impound.

"Right, um thanks Old Man," he turned away hating to be indebted to the elder archer.

He killed his bike a few houses down before walking over to knock on the door.

Robert West jerked the door open, glaring at the teen.

With enough willpower to make his uncle Hal proud, Roy forced down the urge to stare the man down. "Hello...Sir, I'm Wally's friend Roy," he tried his best to keep his voice neutral.

Robert crossed his arms over his chest, disapproval colored across his face, "I know who you are and what you did," he scoffed.

"Defended your son," the vigilante gritted out.

"Son," the man laughed, bitterly.

Swallowing down his biting reply, he schooled his features, "Please can I speak with him," he drew in a slow breath, unclenching his fist.

Mary came to the door, "He's not home yet," she informed him quietly. There was a ghost of a grateful smile on her face. 

"Don't hang out in our yard waiting for him either," Robert snapped, slamming the door in his face.

Shaking loose a cigarette he muttered, "God what an asshole," He started heading back to his to his bike, stopping abruptly. If he could sneak into multimillion-dollar facilities, he could sure as hell get into the second story of the West house. Smiling he thought to himself, "I'm not waiting in the yard,"

Wally dropped tiredly onto the bed pulling the zipper down the back of the yellow suit. With a low groan, he peeled his goggles and mask from his face. Uncle Barry and he had taken down the Rogues but it had required a lot of effort and he was feeling the drag of exhaustion.

"Glad to see you're okay," the archer said fondly from his spot at Wally's desk.

Kid Flash fell off his bed with a loud thud. An answering pounding came from the living room below. Quiet knocking at his door followed a few moments later. 

"You can't be here, Red," he pleaded in a hushed whisper.

"Wally," his mother opened the door, just as papers settled back onto the desk, "Your father has decided to take me out to eat...Can you manage dinner for yourself," she asked gently.

"I have for the past couple of weeks haven't I," he answered bitterly. He saw the warring emotions on her face and sighed, "Have fun mom," closing the door on her. 

"I'm sorry, Honey," she said through the door but didn't linger. The front door slammed a few minutes later.

Roy emerged from the messy closet keeping his scathing remark about Wally's parents to himself. He had always known they were cold and negligent toward him. Anger burned in his chest at how bad it had become though. Wally being used to their cold indifference made him want to grab the teen's father and beat him senseless.

"What are you doing here, Roy," his tone guarded.

Exasperated, "Dude I'm sorry I kissed you, but for fuck's sake Walls! You've seen me sweating and puking my way through withdrawals. You're my best friend and I lo- care about you," he trembled rubbing at his arm, "Or at least you used to be," he sighed looking away.

Wally knew from experience Roy only did that when he felt completely helpless. The dark pull toward blissful oblivion, he battled in moments like this. This time it was Wally who had made his demons emerge. Guiltily he walked over to him, stilling the anxious rubbing, "I'm still your best friend," he insisted. Using his thumbs to rub soothing circles in the crook of each elbow, fingers caressing the muscle on the opposite side. 

"You're my best friend Walls. I can't lose you," 

Pressing his forehead to the furrowed brow, "Hey man, I'm not going anywhere," he took the calloused hand in his, unthinkingly pressing it to his cheek. His fingers traced over the still scabbed knuckles.

"Walls," voice strained. Resisting the urge to caress the smooth cheek. "you can punch me if I'm wrong but I really think we want the same thing," cobalt eyes searched the emerald greens.

Near tears he whispered, "You don't want me, Red," eyes downcast, "I'm not made right,"

Roy knelt before him, reaching up to take the face in his hands. Wiping the tears with his thumbs, "You're all I want Wally. I don't care how you're made because I know you're made for me," he edged his face closer. "I trust you with my life, would die for you without a second thought. I promise Walls, there is nothing about you that would ever change that," 

The sincerity in the words was frightening, the promise of them more so. The pulse jumping in his throat made it hard to breathe. It felt as if his whole life hung on that moment when he raised his eyes. Slowing his breath he met the patient expression, "I'm intersex," his ears tipped pink as he forced himself to keep looking into the pools of deep blue.

Roy smoothed a hand through the thick red hair. Even though he only had the vaguest understanding of what he meant, it changed nothing about how he felt holding the speedster in his arms. Leaning up faces almost touching, he smiled softly, "I'd like to kiss you if that's okay," his mouth hovered just over the lips, not moving any closer.

Fresh tears spilled as he threw his arms over the strong shoulders. His lips pressing harshly against the archer's. Never in all his fantasies had he pictured their first kiss playing out like this. Embarrassment seemed to be the theme for his life as the man he had always wanted was kissing him while he was a teary eyed mess.

Standing Roy kept one hand on his cheek never breaking the kiss. He drew away just enough to speak, "You're so brave, Baby. So brave and so beautiful," he sealed his mouth over the speedster's once more. 

Wally laughed with elation. Although Roy had yet to see him undressed this response was better than he had ever hoped. He nuzzled into the archer's neck breathing in the scent of cigarettes and leather, "I was so scared of wanting this," he admitted.

Roy pulled away gently an arm wrapped around the slim waist. He searched for an inkling of doubt, hesitation or fear. When all he was met with was relief he tightened his grip allowing himself to finally relent to his own want. He lifted Wally, letting him feel his hard length hands firmly planted on the younger red head's ass, "Wanted you for so long, Walls," he sucked a mark into the teen's neck. 

The suit fell down the pale shoulder's as he ground against the nineteen year old. A giggle erupted from him as he was dropped onto his bed. Soon his mouth was being fucked by Roy's tongue as his suit was being tugged down. A sigh escaped him at the feel of roughened fingers teasing down his skin.

At the insistent tugging, Roy pulled his own shirt off pressing his hard chest against the heat of the toned body beneath him. Forcing himself to calm, he kissed the smooth chest. Slowly he dragged the suit down, pulling it past the lithe legs, trailing kisses as he went. A warm chuckle issued as he saw the red Flash boxers, "Really Walls, you're still fangirling over your hero,"

Flustered, "Oh please. I know for a fact you have at least two pairs of Green Lantern boxers," he retorted. "So don't talk to me about...Ah," a breathy moan escaped his lips as Roy mouthed over his entrance through the fabric.

The material was already wet when Roy sealed his mouth over it, pulling a groan from him. He flattened his tongue over the wet spot, tasting greedily. Hooded blue eyes glanced up to see blown greens as his lips gently closed over the enlarged clit teasingly. Never in his life had he been so hard, he felt his cock become a leaking mess in his jeans. 

No one had seen Wally's sex, no one had experienced it. That thought made him all the more eager to take the speedster to claim him. His hand rubbed over the soaked boxers, rubbing the sensitive clit between two fingers, "Wanna fuck you so bad, Walls," he growled, "Take this plump pussy and make it mine,"

"God Roy," he rocked his hips in time with the rubbing knowing he was close to climax, "Fuck me, please, make me all yours," he cried out as he came.

Fumbling with his belt one handed refusing to surrender his touch, he tugged his jeans down clumsily. His own boxers were tented and visibly wet with precum as he stood between the freckled thighs. The last vestiges of Roy's practical mind forced him to pause, "Condoms," he panted, hating himself for not being prepared. 

Rolling his eyes Wally pulled him down for another heated kiss, "Can't catch anything, Red," he pulled the bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Not worried about you catching anything but pregnant, Babe," he gritted.

Suddenly Wally was astride him, bare flesh to bare flesh on his bed, hips grinding down as he panted, "What's the matter, Roy? I thought you wanted me to be yours and yours alone," he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip biting back a whimper. The feel of Roy's cock sliding between his sensitive folds made him throw his head back as a long moan was pulled from him.

To have Wally in every way ignited lust in him so deep it should have been frightening. Possessively he gripped the pale hips, lifting them just enough to ease in, "Holy shit, you're so fucking tight," his voice almost pained.

Wally could feel Roy stretching him and for a brief moment, there was pain, bright and clearing. They were doing something very serious. Wally could in fact get pregnant from this one time and he became momentarily afraid. It was the soothing hand on his neck and loving expression in the archer's face that made him forget again as pleasure began to mount. Roy loved him, would take care of him no matter what, "I love you," he breathed, rocking his hips to meet the thrusts.

"I love you too," he sat up to kiss the words to the trembling lips. Gripping the hips tightly he fucked into the slippery heat. Eager sloppy kisses covered his mouth while he rubbed a thumb over Wally's clit working the speedster toward a second climax. They kept a rhythm taking their time. It wasn't until the green eyes went wide as he came a third time that Roy's hips stuttered, bucking harder. His own release building low in his groin. Suddenly he felt the warmth of Wally's juices running down his aching cock. "Gonna...FUCK," he roared as he pumped his seed deep into the redhead.

Roy had experienced many lovers before this some for fun and some during that dark time when he would willingly offer his body as payment for his fix. It was as he was shivering his way through withdrawals he realized that none of them had ever given him what he had truly wanted, not even the fix had been enough. What he desired was the worried green eyes hovering closely and the soothing hand rubbing up and down his back as he sweat his sickness from himself. Roy knew he wanted to get better, to be better for Wally. He had been lucky he knew to not have contracted anything serious from his time fighting his demons but had himself checked every year even though it had been a long while since he had taken a new lover and now he knew why. 

Wally was asleep in his arms, head resting on his chest. He kissed the fluff of hair while running a hand lazily up and down the almost luminous back. Wally's parents had gotten home an hour ago and he knew he was pressing his luck but he lingered, "Walls, wake up Sweetheart," he nudged softly. 

"Mmm, Hey Red," he hummed with a sweet drowsy smile. A glance at his alarm clock snapped him awake, "Shoot, my parents," he almost jumped but for the firm embrace, "Roy you gotta go," he hissed. Stilling as the roughened hands soothed up his body he couldn't help the smile.

"I want you to come back to Star City with me," he held the teen's chin.

"I can't just run away with you, Roy," he replied sullenly. He sat up pulling the blanket around himself.

Sitting Roy took his hand in his, "I'm not talking about running away. I can't stand the idea of you living in a house where the people in it act like you're... you're not even here," he kissed the palm rubbing his stubbled cheek against it, "Come home with me and let me take care of you Walls. Let me be the place you come home to, where you know you're loved,"

"Just one more year, Red. I can handle one more year, Hell I've made it seventeen," he laced his fingers in the older teen's.

Tightening his jaw he acceded, "Okay. I'll come see you as often as I can but promise me if anything changes or things get worse you'll call me or Oliver. We'll come get you," he hated relying on the older archer but realized his missions sometimes took him far away. As much as he hated to admit it he knew Oliver would come if he knew the teen's parents treated him like something to be ashamed of, Oliver might even punch Robert for it. 

Epilogue

They had waited their year, going on dates when they could and had been rewarded for their patience. Roy had left Checkmate to be closer to Wally, discovered he had a daughter and then they were blessed with their son. Wally and Roy had made their own family filling it with love and attentiveness. Wally had always moved fast so having a family at nineteen barely made him blink. He loved his children and his husband, secure in their love for him as well. His father no longer spoke to him and he found it bothered him very little, he had everything he needed. Barry and Oliver made excellent grandfathers and Dinah and Iris were more than happy to dote in both children.

Roy unlocked the door to his apartment dropping his police bag in time to catch Lian as she leaped into his arms, "How is my Pumpkin," he kissed her cheek, brushing her black hair from her face.

She made a face, "Not a punkin, Daddy," she giggled, "Me an Dad an Oliber were watching Brave," she stated proudly. 

Just then Wally came to greet him with a kiss, holding a sleepy toddler with fiery red hair in his arms, "We missed you," 

"You just wanted me home so I can make dinner," he teased, taking the boy into his other arm. 

"Ol already had his bottle he's ready for bed just had to kiss Daddy goodnight first," Wally ignored the jab, "And then you can get started on dinner," he threw over his shoulder. 

After both kids were in bed, Roy dressed for his turn at patrol, kissed Wally as he was cleaning the last of the dishes. "I asked Dinah and Ollie to take the kids tomorrow night. We're overdue for a date night," he ran a hand down the slim back, "Will you be back from Central in time," 

"I just have to tune up a few squad cars tomorrow, so it should be a quick day. Unless Uncle Barry needs me," Wally laughed, "Sometimes I still find it hard to believe I'm here," he leaned lips close to the archer's. His eyes held a ghost of the doubt that had haunted him his whole life.

"You're here Baby, right here with me. This is our home, our family and it's perfect," he nuzzled into the pale neck. The speedster found himself unable to disagree.


End file.
